


honeymoon

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I can’t believe you just married me,” Junhoe says fondly, pressing a kiss to Jiwon’s shoulder.





	honeymoon

“Junhoe, wake up,” Jiwon says, giving the other a slight shake. Junhoe whines and buries his face in the travel pillow. Jiwon smiles. “Come on sleepy head, we’ve landed. It’s time to wake up.”

Junhoe slowly blinks his eyes open. They’re still in the crowded airplane, and he sits up with a groan, every muscle in his neck protesting from the position he’d been sleeping in. He leans into Jiwon who wraps an arm around him. He burrows into his side as the plane travels the tarmac. It’s dark outside, and he feels dizzy. It’d been dark when they’d left too. It felt like an eternal night. Looking up at Jiwon though he can’t help but smile.

“What?” Jiwon asks with a laugh, ruffling Junhoe’s hair.

“I can’t believe you just married me,” Junhoe says fondly, pressing a kiss to Jiwon’s shoulder.

Jiwon smiles. “So are you finally going to stop asking if I just like you or if I like like you?” he asks, poking Junhoe’s side, who squirms.

“Maybe once we’ve hit five years, and I can be sure,” he says, doing his best to be solemn but failing miserably when Jiwon looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He just gives a big gummy smile back.

The taxi ride to the hotel is thankfully quick. Junhoe unloads their bags as Jiwon gets them checked in at the front counter. He thanks the attendant as he takes the keys to their room, and Junhoe appears, pulling their suitcases. Their room is on the fifteenth floor, and they cuddle as the elevator ascends. Junhoe is half asleep by the time they make it to their room. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Jiwon says, taking his suitcase and tossing it on the floor, unzipping it and rooting around for a change of clothes. “Why don’t you change and get into bed baby?” he suggests, pulling Junhoe in for a kiss. A sleepy Junhoe tries to follow as Jiwon pulls away. “Bed,” Jiwon orders. Junhoe pouts, but eventually sets his suitcase on the floor as well.

Jiwon showers quickly, and brushes his teeth before throwing on a pair of boxers and heading back into the room. He stops when he sees Junhoe, asleep on top of the covers, wearing one of Jiwon’s oversized shirts and nothing else. It’s a soft moment, but Jiwon can feel himself getting hard at the sight. He crosses the room in two steps and crawls onto the bed.

The movement of the bed has Junhoe opening his eyes. He smiles sleepily, and reaches for Jiwon. Jiwon lays next to him, and pulls Junhoe into his arm. Junhoe buries himself in Jiwon’s embrace, face tucked under Jiwon’s chin, who dips down to press a kiss against his hair. “Couldn’t find any of your own clothes?” Jiwon teases. 

Junhoe just wraps an arm around Jiwon’s waist, hugging him back. “This one smells like you,” Junhoe mumbles, face going red. Jiwon’s breath catches in his throat. Every time he thinks he can’t possibly love Junhoe more, the idiot says something so sweet it takes his breath away. Junhoe’s hands rubs circles on his bare back, and Jiwon can’t help but rolling them so he’s straddling Junhoe’s waist. 

Junhoe goes with it, hands rubbing circles on Jiwon’s hips. Jiwon looks down at him, and realizes that Junhoe doesn’t look very sleepy anymore. He leans down, and captures Junhoe’s lips with his own, kissing him tenderly. Junhoe cups Jiwon’s face as he kisses him over and over. Eventually the kisses slow and become deeper and needier. Jiwon grinds down against Junhoe in time with their kisses, and soon Junhoe is panting.

“Jiwon,” he groans, when the other pulls away to kiss across Junhoe’s face and down his neck, sucking a hickey at his pulse point. He reaches between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Junhoe’s dick, jacking him off slowly. Junhoe whines, his head falling back against the pillow. He pants as Jiwon works him.

Jiwon has rolled off Junhoe, laying on his side, movements still slow. The tshirt Junhoe is wearing is bunched up, and Jiwon can see Junhoe’s abs and happy trail. “Give me a second babe,” he says, letting go and kicking off his boxers.

He climbs off the bed and roots through his suitcase until he finds the bottle of lube. He crawls back on the bed and kisses an impatient Junhoe before slicking up his fingers.

Junhoe opens easily under him, blooming like a flower. His fingers clutch the sheets, breathlessly begging Jiwon for more. And Jiwon gives it to him, amazed at how much Junhoe gets to him. He’s painfully hard, but he wants Junhoe to be ready for him. 

He leans up to kiss Junhoe, and the change in angle has him brushing Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe’s body jerks and he moans into Jiwon’s mouth.

“Jiwon, please,” he begs when Jiwon pulls away. 

“I got you baby,” he says, pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up. He presses a kiss to the inside of Junhoe’s knee, before Junhoe wraps them around Jiwon’s waist. Jiwon lines himself up, and slowly pushes himself in. Junhoe’s mouth falls open, and Jiwon leans forward to kiss him again, slipping his tongue against Junhoe’s. He swallows Junhoe’s moans as he pushes deeper, until he’d fully seated inside the other.

They break the kiss, their foreheads bumping each other. 

“Jiwon,” Junhoe breathes. 

“I got you baby, I got you,” Jiwon answers, thrusting shallowly. Junhoe’s head falls back against the pillow, and he hooks an arm around Jiwon’s shoulders, not letting him go far. Jiwon pulls back farther, and thrusts again. Junhoe moans, and Jiwon does it again, setting a pace that leaves Junhoe breathless.

His nails drag across Jiwon’s back, and Jiwon hisses, his thrusts getting harder. Junhoe moans, reaching between their bodies to grip his own dick. He jacks himself lazily as Jiwon fucks him, working him quickly towards the edge when the next thrust hits his prostate. He whines, tightening around Jiwon.

“Just like that baby, just like that,” Jiwon praises, hitching Junhoe’s legs up higher before setting a faster pace, brushing Junhoe’s prostate with every stroke. Junhoe is breathless, moans spilling out of his mouth. 

“I’m gonna,” is all the warning he gives before trailing off into a shout as he tenses and comes, spilling over his hand and stomach. He tightens around Jiwon, who fucks him through it, until he stills, coming inside Junhoe.

They both pant, coming down from their highs. Jiwon pulls out carefully, drawing a whine from Junhoe. Jiwon rubs a circle on his hip, before climbing off the bed to find tissues. He cleans them both up, Junhoe grumbling, mostly asleep. Jiwon laughs and tosses the tissues in the trash, before crawling into the bed.

He pulls the covers over them both, and Junhoe cuddles into his side, head resting on Jiwon’s shoulder.

“Love you,” Junhoe mumbles.

“Love you too,” Jiwon whispers.

Junhoe is out in seconds, snoring lightly. 

“And for the record, I like like you,” Jiwon says, before settling down, eyes slipping closed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see this tell Renata happy birthday! especially if it's not her birthday anymore!


End file.
